


Cloud 9

by paintedDaisee



Category: EXO (Band), KaiSoo - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Boy x boy, Cloudmanau - Freeform, Fantasy, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 01:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedDaisee/pseuds/paintedDaisee
Summary: Prince Jongin meets someone who was supposed to be a myth.





	Cloud 9

His name was Kim Jongin by birth. He was born in the royalty to the Great King Chanyeol and his partner Baekhyun , being called a Royal , born to one with a silver spoon in his mouth , dressed in red rubies and blue sapphires. They said his way was filled with diamonds and his clothes had all the jewels you could wish for accompanying the smooth velvet he wore in his body which was perfectly shaped in all the right places .

Prince Jongin was the only child , the only heir , born after a long wait. The kingdom had lost the faith long ago and it was like a ray of sunshine when he was born. The Royal family did everything they could and then on one stormy and windy day, the Kingdom was blessed with the Prince. At first people used to call him the blessing of Rain God. That was the only god they worshiped in the Kingdom, The Rain Kingdom.

People from the seven kingdoms, Thunder , Earth, Fire , Gold, Forest And Sea , celebrated the occasion. Rain Kingdom was the biggest and the wealthiest of all. It was the biggest feast held in the last 10 years after the marriage of King Chanyeol and Prince Baekhyun , Prince of Forest Kingdom.

Everyone gave blessings to the new born with equally precious gifts. He was their future , the ruler of the Seven Kingdoms. Little did they know that this innocent baby was going to turn out to be someone owning the nickname 'Prince Devil' .

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rays of the sun hits the tanned skin in the early hours of the morning. For anyone watching this view is aesthetic . Slightly pouty lips to accompany the puffy cheeks , long eyelashes gently grazing his cheeks and his mocha hair kissing his cheekbones, the prince is the piece of art. Anyone would die to have a just one look at their prince and anyone would really wish that they were dead if they annoyed him.

The prince opens his right eye, scrunching his nose at the sunlight and then closes his eyes again, opening his pretty mouth he begins to shout “Who the hell left the curtains open? Minseok, Minseok where are you?”

Just in mere seconds the said servant Minseok barges into the room with some other servants tagging along. Last night the prince had asked to leave the curtain open so that he'd wake up in the first hours the next morning and could go for hunting .

“Your Highness. But you said you had to……”

“Just turn the curtains down. I don’t want to hear anyone talking here. ” he throws the pillow at the air not even looking at the direction it flew expecting it to hit to the body of one his servants so that they would just be quiet and let him sleep in peace.

 

However , a few hours later the prince was again yelling at his maids for not waking him up. No one dared to say anything in front of him except for Minseok , who although didn't say it directly it was the prince himself to blame but he pretty much made it clear that they tried to wake him up but the prince won’t wake up.

“Dismss. We will go tomorrow. Now bring me my favourite orange juice.” Jongin falls back into his bed a little pout resting on his face.

 

Far far away from his big palace and his huge room , a tiny man , Kyungsoo was watching him over swinging his left leg from the small bubble of clouds . He chuckles a little his mouth wording ‘Silly humans” before he flies away further in the air a little more higher.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud men were close to myth to all the people in the kingdoms, they were supposed to be the server of the Rain God. Now this thing was trippy while everyone showed their faith in the Great God, they had doubts over the decades about the cloud men.

Some people even seared that they have seen them.  Few more people started to debate on their existence, some claiming they have even seen them coming down to earth, when asked what they do on the earth, they had said that they just come and sit by the spring. Now who would have believed that, cloud men were capable of making it rain or even start the storm?

It was believed that it rains when they want it to rain and they could also bring the storm. They were believed to be in the darker shade as to represent the color of a clouds when it is about to rain.

If they were myth or not, no one could really tell that for sure. They were mystery and no one cared about them much, for they had a greater force to care about, a greater force to please, a greater force to serve, a greater force they believed in.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thought that came into my mind because of one picture i saw. Sigh , we can't post pictures here.


End file.
